A Girl's Wish Come True
by DemonSaya
Summary: Ranma made some plans for the Christmas and New Years after the wedding fiasco...


Wish A Girl's Wish Come True   


Christmas Eve

Ranma wrapped the last present and tucked it behind the tree. This was the second Christmas he'd spent with the Tendo's and it was turning into almost a social event. There was going to be a dance and a huge celebration this year. He sighed, a faint smile on his lips. *I hope she like's her present...* He thought, closing his eyes.

Akane stood at the foot of the stairs and walked towards the tree, her arms laden with wrapped presents. "Ranma, could you give me a hand...?" She asked, carefully stepping down to the next step.

He quickly jumped up and took several packages, noting when she held onto one tighter than the others. "Huh?"

"This one's yours, you can't hold it till tomorrow..." She explained.

"Alright..." He smiled, quickly going down the stairs. Akane's present was directly behind the tree, wrapped in gold tissue and blue-striped celephane. It was built up like a pyramid, totally disquising what it was. He was the only one who knew.

He also knew that he was her secret santa at the New Years party being thrown. He'd bought her a special gift for that. He'd heard all of his fiancee's complaining about how indecisive he was. He was about to make some serious decisions.

"What'd you get me?!" Akane finally begged. "Can I see it?!"

He grinned. "Sure..." He reached behind the tree and pulled out the pyramid. It was sturdy, built of pine, but it was just the framework that was pine, the rest was just covered by the celaphane.

Her expression was priceless. "What...is it?!"

He grinned, sticking it behind the tree again. With a sweet smile, he leaned over and whispered to her. "You're going to have to wait to find out..." He said, then, kissed her cheek on instinct before leaving her sit before the beautifully decked tree.   


That night, everyone was at the party, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyou, Ryoga...even the Kuno's. A bunch of their school friends were there, too. He caught his fiancee looking over at the tree and knew she wanted to open her present. A chuckle escaped him. *I really hope she likes it...*

After half an hour, Kasumi called everyone to sit around the tree. People who weren't either a Tendo or a Saotome had to trade presents with them then. It didn't altogether surprise anyone that Ranma wound up with the largest stack. A picture of herself from Shampoo, and something similar from Kodachi, a special christmas okonomiyaki from Ukyou, and various other presents from the other guests. He sighed, feeling a certain emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He wanted to see Akane's face when she opened his gift.

Akane saw the brightly colored package hiding behind the tree out of the corner of her eye and glanced towards it. *I wonder what's inside...I've never felt this anxious before...perhaps it's the mystery of it all...I didn't know Ranma was so creative...*

Ranma caught Akane's eye from across the room as the dance part started up in the dojo. He gestured towards the door and smiled. She felt her heart speed up as she started in the direction he'd gestured.

He followed her out, and saw her staring up at the sky. "You love Christmas, don't you..." He said, resting his hand on her shoulder. A smile lit up his face.

"Yeah...part of it's the mystery, I guess...Trying to figure out who got you what..." She noted the low clouds on the horizon and smiled. "We may get snow...that would make things perfect..." She sighed whistfully.

"Akane..." He said softly. "I really hope you like your present tomorrow..." He felt her relax and sighed, taking another step towards her back and putting his arms around her neck in a gentle hug.

"If...if it came from the heart...I'll probably like it, but I'll be able to tell..." She noticed he didn't stiffen and leaned her head back, resting it against his shoulder, looking up at him. "Ranma, what is it...please, tell me?!"

He rested his head against her's, a soft sigh escaping him. "Just a while...just a bit longer, you'll know tomorrow morning..." He tenderly kissed her cheek and hugged her a bit tighter. "Alright?" He noticed hos stiff she was. "Akane...?"

"Why wont you tell me?!" She almost pulled away from him, but he was so warm.

He smiled, putting his lips to her ear. "Because I don't want to take away the mystery..." He whispered, before releasing her and walking back to the party. "Who's secret santa are you?"

"Who's are you?!" She countered.

He smiled, shaking his head. "If I told you...it wouldn't be a secret, now would it..." He disappeared into the house.   


Akane couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to, but the mysterious blue and gold package always crept into her mind, stirring her imagination. *What IS it...?* Her eyes moved over to the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. A sigh escaped her and she sat, swinging her legs off the bed and sliding them into her slippers.

Creaping from her room, she wandered downstairs, going into the kitchen. There was a faint light shining from the doorway. Cautiously, she crept farther in, and saw Ranma sitting at the fridge.

He glanced over towards her and smiled. "Want some hot chocolate?" He asked, setting the milk on the counter and standing, grabbing himself a mug, then another, which Akane recognized as her favorite.

She nodded tentatively.

He smiled again and scooped some of the chocoa into the mugs. "It started snowing a little while ago..." He said, while the milk was boiling. After the bubbles rose at a faster rate, getting rather large, he pulled it off the heat and poured some into the mugs, being extremely careful not to spill any.

Akane approached and lifted her mug, dropping a spoon into it and stirring. She could practically feel Ranma's eyes on her. "How much longer till we open presents?" She glanced up at Ranma.

He smiled. "Till everyone's up, I think. Don't worry, I'll get pops up nice and early." He took her hand and pulled her to the window. "We got about an inch right now...and I don't think it's stopping anytime soon, either..." He pulled open the shade and let his arm rest around her shoulders, holding her against his side.

Akane didn't know what to say or do. She felt so nice like this, nestled against her handsome fiancee's side. It gave her wonderfully warm and fuzzy feelings all through herself. She leaned a bit closer to him. "Ranma..." She said softly, looking up at him, her eyes soft.

Ranma's breath caught in his throat as he met her eyes. He liked holding her like this. He wanted to go on holding her like this, but he was almost afraid that someone would come downstairs and find them. "Akane..." He whispered.

She swallowed hard as he began to lean towards her and closed her eyes tightly. *Please, don't let anyone interrupt this time...please, I beg of you...* Suddenly, she felt a warmth against her mouth and sighed softly.

He was on air. Her lips were so soft, and warm, tasting like hot chocolate, incredibly sweet. *Oh, Akane...* He set his mug down and pulled her's from her grasp, setting it down beside his. With both hands freed, they clung to each other, Ranma's arms tight around her waist, Akane's hands tangled in his hair.

They broke the kiss simultaneously, and stared at the other, their eyes alight with love. "Ranma..."

"Akane..."

They spoke at the same time, trying to express what they wanted to say. At the last minute, Ranma pulled back slightly, his fingers tenderly caressing her face. "We better drink our cocoa..." He said, lifting his mug and looking down into the mixture.

She turned from him, her body trembling, her eyes wide with shock. "How...how can you act like nothing happened just now?!" She spun around to face him. "HOW?!"

He set the mug down and grabbed her face, holding it against the wall as he kissed her again. Something about the lights reflecting off the snow outside made this seem more magical than it could have been if it had just happen earlier. He didn't want to stop kissing her. He wanted to kiss her until they were breathless, so neither of them could say something stupid.

Akane gasped as she was pinned to the wall, her fiancee's lips covering her in a passionate kiss. His lips slid sensually across hers, stirring deep feelings of love as she returned the kiss tenfold. A soft pleased moan escaped her and she wound her arms around his neck, not breaking the embrace.

Ranma broke the kiss and held her tightly, his head resting against her shoulder. "Kawaii..." He whispered. "Very cute...and very desireable..." He pulled back and stared into her face, his eyes serious.

"Ranma..." She swallowed damply, her eyes going misty.   
He noted the tears and gently bussed her cheeks with light kisses. "I can't wait till you open your present..." He whispered, pulling back and staring down at her. "My kawaii iinazuke..." He caressed her face gently and left the room, pausing only to glance at her once more. Then, he was gone.

Akane sat in a chair to get off her shaking legs. She reached for the mug and cupped it between her trembing hands while staring out the doorway.   
  


Christmas Day

Akane glanced up as someone entered the room behind the rest of the family. She saw Ranma was hauling his father downstairs. A faint blush swept across her cheeks and she looked down into her rice.

Ranma plopped down beside her and smiled his normal smile, not the one he'd been wearing last night. Yet, after he'd sat, he reached his hand under the table and gave her's a gentle squeeze. "When do we get to open presents?"

Soun beamed. "After breakfast!"

Ranma grinned. "I guess I better eat quickly."   


After everyone had finished their miso soup and rice, they sat around the Christmas tree, Kasumi ready to hand out the presents.

"Okay, first, to daddy..."

By the time half of the presents had been opened, Akane was getting antsy. She'd opened several, but that giant pyramid was still behind the tree. She saw Ranma's hand reaching for it and tensed, but he only pulled it closer to his side. A sigh escaped her's.

"Here's Ranma's from Akane..."

Ranma curiously tore at the paper and opened the box inside. It was a silk chinese shirt, the same blue as his eyes, with a dragon embroidered on it in a slightly darker shade of blue. His breath caught in his throat. This was beautiful, he'd never seen something that great. He looked over at her and smiled, his eyes saying more than his mouth did. "Thanks, Akane..." His smile turned into a grin, however, when the last present other than his was opened. He sighed and lifted it, setting it down in Akane's lap. "Have at it..."

Akane lifted her trembling hands and carefully untied the bow on top. As the paper and celephane fell from it, she saw an enormous teddy bear, with a silver locket around it's neck and earings in it's ears. She couldn't breath. Her eyes lifted to his. "Thank you..." She whispered.

He grinned again. "But I think that jewelery would look better on you than on the bear..."

She blushed and took the earings from the bears ears. They were butterfly's, the body made up of saphires and it's silver winds adorned with saphires as well. She wanted to cry. She saw Ranma holding the locket in his hands and he moved behind her, clasping it behind her neck. Then, she did cry. Tears slid down her face.

Ranma moved around to look at her and saw tears rolling down her face, but a smile on it as well. Dismay filled him. *Did I do the wrong thing?!* "Akane...?" He asked softly, looking at her, concerned.

That's when she threw her arms around him, hugging him for dear life.   
  


That Night

Akane sat on the porch, staring out into the night, wearing a pale blue nightgown, the locket still clasped around her neck. It had a butterfly engraved into it, two tiny sapphires embedded on it's antennae, and Ranma & Akane carved in the back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back, seeing Ranma there.

"Hey, ya feelin better?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes..." She smiled over at him, her eyes happy. "Thank you for the beautiful gifts..." She rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arm go around her shoulder. "I like them alot..."

He tighted his grasp on her. "I'm trying to make up for the failed wedding..." He whispered, his eyes sad. "I feel really horrible about that..." His body sagged. "I didn't want to hurt you..."

She looked up at him and read the hurt in his eyes. "Then why did you deny saying you loved me?"

"Because...I...I wasn't sure if I had...but..." He looked down, his eyes tortured. "Even if I had...I thought you were marrying me becasue of the naniichuan...I...I didn't want to marry you if that was the reason..." He hung his head, letting his arm drop.

Akane shivered. "I...Ranma, I don't know what you said, but I know what I heard..." She clasped his hand in hers. "I know I heard you say it...and don't you dare deny it...because I don't think I could handle such a wonderful day ending badly...because...I...I love you, Ranma..." She finished, her voice just above a whisper.

He swallowed hard, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Akane...I'm sorry I hurt you so much...so often...I open my mouth and say things I don't mean...You're a tomboy, but you're my tomboy...and I love you, too...My kawaii iinazuke..." He whispered, his eyes gentle.

She trembled in shock. "Ranma..."

He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. "You shouldn't be out here without a coat on...you'll get sick..."

She smiled up at him and snuggled closer. "Maybe, but if you hold me close...I wont feel cold..."

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly. He felt her body relax totally in his arms and knew she was asleep. He stood slowly, keeping his   
arms around her, and trudged into the house and up to her room, laying her against the bed. "Baka..." He whispered, pulling the covers over her and tucking them around her. "But you're my baka..." He tenderly kissed her and left her room. *Looks like I have to visit another jewelery store before new years...I've made my decision...and now I have to act on it...*   
  


New Years Eve

Ranma glanced towards Akane from across the room. She was wearing a fairly plain dress, but he'd remedy that, soon enough. He smiled and walked towards her, taking long strides. "Akane..." He said softly.

She looked up at him, startled. "Ranma..." She felt a blush trying creep onto her face. "What is it?"

He smiled. "It's almost time for secret Santa." He said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. When she didn't object, he tentatively held her hand as he drew her to where the meeting list was.

"Akane, meet your secret Santa at the tree in the front yard." The names continued, but Akane was hesitant to release Ranma's hand.

"Ranma, are you coming with me?"

He smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll be with you at mid-night..." He whispered, then pried his hand from her grasp.   
"Trust me..."

Akane sighed, watching Ranma run out. She walked outside and saw a package in the tree, but no secret Santa. Pulling it down, she saw a card. "Meet me at the bridge...but put this on first..."

Slowly, she walked up to her room and sat on her bed, wondering what she should do. Her hands hesitantely opened the box and she gasped in delight. She'd seen the dress a few times in a boutique in Tokyo and could remember staring it longingly the first time she'd seen it. It was a pure blue silk dancing dress embroidered with butterflies. A fond smile lit up her face as she lifted it and pulled off the other dress, sliding that one over her dress. She looked into the mirror and noticed she was wearing the earings and necklace Ranma had given her. She touched them and walked out the door.   


Ranma stood behind a tree, waiting for Akane to come to meet him. A smile was on his face as he remembered the baffled expression when she found a note at the meeting place. He heard the soft clack of heals on pavement and glanced in the direction it came from.

Akane was standing on the bridge, looking around sadly. "Where are they..." She whispered, her face baffled.

Ranma stepped from behind the tree and approached her from behind. "Akane..." He said softly.

Her eyes widened at the sound of her fiancee's voice. "Ranma?!" She spun towards him and stared through wide eyes. "What are you doing here?!"

A genuine smile lit up his face, like the one's he'd been wearing on christmas eve and he took her hands. "Why shouldn't your secret Santa be here waiting for you?" He asked, cupping her face gently.

Her eyes widened. "It was you...?" She looked down at the dress, and something in her mind clicked. Butterflies. She touched the earings and locket, swallowing damply. "Ranma..." She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you..." He whispered softly, his arms returning the warm embrace. They clung to each other a moment, their eyes on the horizon. Suddenly, a soft beep went off and Ranma tilted Akane's face up, kissing her lips gently.

Akane kissed him back, equally as gentle. *Oh, Ranma...* The fireworks went off over Tokyo, lighting the sky brightly.

He pulled back slowly, smiling at her. He kept her hand in his and knelt before her, his eyes happy. "Akane Tendo..." He fished something from his jacket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the little velvet box and let her see the ring.

The ring was an intricate silver butterfly, a monarch, with a saphire body and sapphires attached to the wings, in a similar fashion to the earings.

Akane choaked on a sob. "Oh...Oh, Ranma...you know I will..."

He relaxed and slid it over the ring finger on her right hand and stood again, staring into her happy eyes. "Real fiancee's this time, not an arrangement by our parents, but two people marrying out of love, right?" He whispered, tilting her face up.

"Hn..." She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, clinging to him. She was happier than she could ever remember being in her entire life. Ranma had picked her, the uncute one, over Shampoo, and Ukyou, his best friend. Her, the jealous one, the one who returned his love more than anyone else.

Ranma lifted her off her feet, spinning her around, feeling the soft fabric of the dress brushing his arms as he tightened his grasp just slightly. A contented sigh escaped him as he broke the kiss and they stood there, their forheads resting against the others. He slowly set her back against   
the ground and held the beringed hand gently in his own as he led her back towards the dojo.

Their trip was made in mostly silence, and when they made it back, the house was dark.

"Ranma?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her, and slowly put his arm around her shoulder, feeling her lean into him. "Shhhh..." He responded, his fingertips lightly brushing her lips. "May I have this dance?" He asked softly.

She smiled, moving into his arms fully, and letting herself sway to their imaginary music. She felt him holding her gently, his hands clinging to her like she may drift away on the breeze. "I love you, Ranma..." She whispered.

He smiled, gently kissing her shoulder. "I love you, too..." He responded, his embrace tightening slighlty.

She sighed softly and clung to him as well. She'd received the best gift of all from Ranma, even if it took almost three years to get it out of him, he'd given her his heart. She didn't think she'd ever need to celebrate Christmas in her life. "I know, Ranma..." She looked up into his blue eyes and caressed his face. "You told me in a million ways..."

He smiled, and they walked into their home hand in hand. Their home, not the Tendo's, because, now, Ranma and Akane shared one soul, soulmates. Destined to be together.   
  



End file.
